


Bad sext line

by Lilorie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilorie/pseuds/Lilorie
Summary: Regina wants to prove Emma she knows how to sext.





	Bad sext line

~~~~

 

 **R:** Emma, what are you up to?

_**E:** I'm filling the reports you gave me. Why's that?_

**R:** I'm bored. And I feel pretty lonely...

_**E:** Wow, that sounded like a real bad sext line!_

**R:** Ms Swan, are you judging my sext abilities?

_**E:** I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that. But do you actually know how to do that? I mean, did you ever sext with someone?!_

**R:** Wouldn't you want to find out... I can't say I'm new to this tho ;)

_**E:** I didn't know you were into such things. I've never assumed that our queen would be a naughty girl. _

**R:** Oh, am I now?

_**E:** Well, considering what you just told me..._

**R:** Would it still be naughty if I told you that I'm only wearing bra and panties?

 **R:** It could be the black lacy ones I know you love. Or that sexy red outfit I've never told anyone about.

_**E:** Regina..._

**R:** I wish you could be there, feeling how hot my body is for you. 

_**E:** Urgh, woman... You're killing me!_

**R:**  Don't worried, I'm not planning on killing you tonight. I may have other plans for you.

_**E:** Are we really doing this?_

**R:** Don't pretend like you don't want it.

_**E:** I'm on my way._

**R:** Hurry up, I may start without you.

_**E:** You wouldn't dare. _

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post on Ao3, and actually the first thing I wrote about SQ.  
> Feel free to judge my works, as long as you're constructive!
> 
> Also, English isn't my native language, sorry if I've made some mistakes there...


End file.
